Sympathy, Tenderness
by Kyrene once Blood Roses
Summary: Kurama's unusual kindness towards Hiei has gotten the fire demon thinking. Is it a trick? Or are these feelings real?


A/N:.Hi.I really don't have much to say. This is something I've wanted to write for a while...yea. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story. Don't own the song either. Jekyll and Hyde people do.  
  
Notes: This is a yaoi. Before some of you guys click away though I want you to think about something. There is a fine line between a demon and a human, don't think our stupid human rules classify for demons. Don't think our stupid morals classify for demons. We're very different. This is also a fanfiction, which means everything I believe goes. I think that demons will screw anything since sex is sex...I'm done now, please read.  
  
Dedication: This is to my buddy Jessica...Or as you people now her is aznstarangel, yea. Um...she did a lot for the story, it wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for her ::tear::. Hehe, well...Go read her stuff...NOW! (well, you can read mine first ^_~)  
  
~ ~  
  
Sympathy, tenderness,   
  
Warm as the Summer,   
  
Offer me their embrace.   
  
~ ~  
  
"Hiei please, you don't have to do this on your own."   
  
I ignore the statement. Such stupid things don't deserve to be answered. I've always done things on my own. The only exception was when I first teamed up with Kurama and the decoy. But that's because I'm not stupid, getting those artifacts would have been nearly impossible on my own. Other than that, working with Yusuke was a punishment, not by Koenma, but because I was annoyed at getting beaten.   
  
"Hiei!" Now what? "Last time you went on a mission on your own you almost lost a leg. Just let me come with you. It'll be much safer and the job will probably get done faster."   
  
That I couldn't ignore. "Are you questioning my ability-?"   
  
"No. I know you can get it done. I'm just saying it might be nice to have a friend to help."   
  
Friend? My eyes must have widened since I saw his hand quickly move to cover his mouth. I don't blame him.   
  
Friend? He thought of us as friends? Allies yes, and occasionally partners when needed...But friend? That was ridiculous. Wasn't it? Of course it was. I did things alone, end of story. And Kurama? He's a youko. It's a known fact that it may seem like they have partners and friends. But in truth they always work alone. The 'friends' they have are usually found dead after they are of no use to the fox. Youko Kurama had many 'friends'.   
  
I'm not one to trust, especially not Youko Kurama.  
  
Anyone else I would have told this, no, anyone else I wouldn't waste my breath on and killed them where they stood. But for some reason...From the look he was giving me, I couldn't do anything. His eyes, they held such warmth in them.   
  
Mentally shook my head. I bet half of his other partners thought the same thing. Narrowing my eyes at him I let him know exactly what I was thinking.   
  
"Fox, I don't trust anyone. Especially not you." I left before he could answer.   
  
~ ~  
  
Friendliness, gentleness,   
  
Strangers to my life,   
  
They are there in his face.   
  
~ ~  
  
I scowled when I noticed the blood dripping from the wound on my side. I had managed to kill the demon that gave it to me, and finish my mission. But not without the demon getting a hit in.   
  
Knocking on the glass harder than the last time, I began to think that I might have lost too much blood. After deciding that Kurama was the last person I could trust, I came to his house to ask for his help...Kind of ironic isn't it? Or, as I said, my judgment was getting screwed up from blood loss.   
  
The fact that I was no longer leaning on the cool glass of his window came to my attention when I started to move. Well, I wasn't moving, but whatever I was leaning against was. It dawned on me that Kurama must've seen me and was now bringing me...to the bed; since I was being laid down on it.   
  
And my eyes were opening...   
  
I must've passed out from the blood loss. I looked at my side and saw Kurama had finished the bandage on my side. He moved for a second and I didn't have the energy to see where he was going. Maybe leaving me to sleep? Or...A jolt of energy ran through me as I quickly sat up in the bed.   
  
I looked around the room only to see Kurama walk through the door with more bandages. He looked up at me and smiled, walking forward and sitting on the side of the bed. "Good to see your awake; although I'm surprised you didn't sleep any longer."   
  
I searched his face, making sure I didn't see any disappointment. I didn't. Deciding it was safe I allowed myself to relax a little without putting my guard completely down. He seemed to have good intentions...But if he gives me as much as a look that may say 'I told you so,' I'll kill him.   
  
His attention came to my left shoulder and I followed his eyes. Hn...how'd that get there? Three scratches were leading from my left shoulder to the middle of my chest. They weren't nearly as deep as the one on my side, but it explained all the blood that I'd lost.   
  
Silently he motioned for me to lie down. I eyed him suspiciously before doing so. If he tried anything, I could probably have enough energy to run out of his room, although I doubt I'd have enough for a fight.   
  
He seemed to notice my discomfort. Rolling his eyes, he looked at me with annoyance. "Hiei, why would I have wrapped up your side if I was planning on doing something?"   
  
Fair enough. But not enough to stop me from watching him. I could think of a few things that a youko might want to do that I'd have to be in good shape for him to.   
  
I became fascinated as he began to apply some sort of herb to the wounds. But the herb was not what fascinated me. What fascinated me was how gently he was able to do it. I knew it probably should've hurt...But it didn't. I had never been conscience enough to acknowledge it, when or if, he ever did bandage my wounds. Too bad. It was actually somewhat...comforting.   
  
When he was done, he put the supplies away and sat back down on the bed. "You can sleep here if you like, considering that moving around is almost out of the question with your wounds."   
  
For some reason I didn't argue. He was right anyway. I could hardly move. I sunk deeper into the bed not really caring about where he was going to sleep. As I began to think about it I mentally smiled.   
  
"It's ironic." Kurama seemed surprised by my voice and looked at me with wide eyes. "A few hours ago I told you that you were the last person I'd trust...Now I'm practically laying my life in your hands."   
  
He smiled softly at me and my breath caught in my throat. His face was just so...gentle. Warm. Damn fox, what the hell are you doing to me?   
  
With that thought I allow my eyes to drift shut. And in my sleep I saw a red haired angel kiss my forehead and wish me a goodnight, before taking me into his arms and falling asleep next to me.  
  
~ ~  
  
Goodness and sweetness   
  
And kindness   
  
Abound in this place   
  
~ ~  
  
Kurama's room, in Kurama's bed...and it's daytime. What's going on here? I sit up and feel a pain in my side and shoulder. Ah yes, I remember now. My thoughts go back to the dream. Why would I dream about Kurama in such a way? It was strange...   
  
I sigh and look at the blinking thing he calls a clock...I've never seen a clock that looks like that before. According to this it was 8:04. He must not have left too long ago. I had more than enough time, could probably even have slept a little longer and gotten away with it. I decided against that. It was better to just leave now.   
  
Slowly I get out of bed and grab my shirt. It had been ripped up when I came, now it looked good as new. The thought that Kurama doesn't sleep crossed my mind, but I shook my head at the thought...The thought seemed even more stupid when I looked back at his bed.   
  
Hn...So he had also slept in his bed last night. I have no problem with that. I honestly don't see why humans make such a big deal about sharing a bed. But I'm not going to try and understand humans right now...or ever. No, this doesn't bother me at all.   
  
The dream comes into mind, of warm arms encircling me while I slept. Comforting me, giving me a sense of safety. Staring at the bed I begin to wonder if my dream was a little more than a dream...Impossible. Youko's don't cuddle. I don't either for that fact.   
  
Taking my eyes off the bed and began to put on my cloak, while looking around the room. I walked up to the pictures that were sitting on his desk and roll my eyes. They were all pictures of Kurama and his human mother, a few have Yusuke and the stupid oaf.   
  
I never understood such things. It was like picturing your very weaknesses and keeping them, just in case your enemy decided to use them against you. And the way each person looked in them... Way too trusting. They all looked so happy, all with their guard down...   
  
These things would be their downfall.   
  
Or so I told myself. I tried to ignore the fact that it was a nice thought. To trust someone that much...Almost like last night, the way I trusted Kurama. Yet that was only a one time thing. It would only be a matter of time before that trust would deteriorate and Kurama would show his true colors. Although, unlike his other 'friends' I wouldn't be found dead somewhere.   
  
But it was strange...how the room just radiated a kind of warm, safe feeling. So inviting...Just like the person who lived in it. I kept saying how horrible Kurama was, but it seems the more I was around him the more comfortable and...at home I felt.   
  
What was going on?   
  
I shook my head and left the house. I needed to clear my head.  
  
~ ~  
  
I am in love   
  
With the things   
  
That I see in his face -   
  
It's a memory I know   
  
Time will never erase...   
  
~ ~  
  
By the time I came back he seemed to already be asleep.   
  
This didn't surprise me; he usually was asleep around this time. Walking over to the window sill I saw the window open. Hn...It wasn't a warm night; perhaps he had been expecting me? Stupid fox, probably thought I'd need his help again. Typical. Well, I didn't need anything from him, so there was no point in being here.   
  
I moved to jump back on the tree I was on so I could leave, but to my surprise, I was already inside his room. Damn. Turning I looked back to his bed where he slept peacefully. He didn't even notice me come in? Didn't sense me? Does the idiot have his guard down all together?   
  
This didn't make much sense; Kurama almost always had his guard up. He may be human now but 15 measly years couldn't break hundreds of years of old habit. I waited for him to smile his usual 'life is wonderful' smile and open his eyes, giving me some smartass greeting.   
  
...But he didn't. Like he's truly asleep...That moron really had no idea that I was here! Or did he? I brushed the thought off. Of course he didn't. If he did that would mean he trusted me enough to be around him in his most vulnerable moment. Which was impossible. Youko's didn't trust like that. They got others to trust them, not the other way around...   
  
I looked at his face again and finally, the black hole in my chest seemed to pour out all emotion.   
  
Kurama was different. He's kind and gentle. I've never needed to gain my respect from him. I've never been just the forsaken child of the koorime to him. Just by looking at him I felt warm inside. I didn't mind having his sympathy; I didn't mind his overall friendliness when he spoke to me. Actually, I love his company, I love the way he treats me, I love...   
  
My eyes widen as I stared at the fox's sleeping form. I finally understood what's been going on. And I knew that most demons would call this burning feeling inside my heart lust. Most would say they sympathize because of Kurama's beauty.   
  
I could do this.   
  
But I won't.   
  
I wasn't one to run. Perhaps in battle to confuse an opponent, but I never used my speed to get away from something. Never to hide.   
  
I was in love with Kurama. There's no doubt about that. Him and everything that was shown just by looking at his face. I watched him sleep a little longer before moving to the tree that sat outside his house.   
  
And as I lay there I thought of the fox. It was ironic. All the human characteristics he had gained from living here that I thought were weak, were the exact things that made me love him.   
  
Some demons would probably try to push the emotions away and forget them. But as I said before I'm not stupid. All those things that I saw and felt when I looked at him; these are feelings I knew time could never erase.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: And that's it. I think this story came from me wanting to do this song with something from me getting annoyed with all the fics of Hiei running away from his feelings for Kurama. Personally I'd see Kurama running instead of Hiei, but hey. (It did take him a long time to figure that he cared for his mother).  
  
One thing, if you guys like Yusuke you can read my fic called "Not So Perfect Son". 


End file.
